


And The Sun Itself Warmed His Smile

by mxalele



Series: The Dreamer [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Requited Love, can be read alone??, if you realllly squint, logicality - Freeform, slight prinxiety, sorta - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxalele/pseuds/mxalele
Summary: Yes, he knew that Logan was his friend. He was sure of it.--Morality wakes up with a headache. Logic still tries to sort out his emotions.





	And The Sun Itself Warmed His Smile

The room was cold and his throat was dry. He coughed, mumbled something incoherent, and blinked his eyes open. The blinds were open, sending streams of early morning sunlight into the room. Patton sat up slowly, looking around. He was in his room, but he didn't know how he had gotten there. Thinking back, the last thing he could remember was being at some party the night before. Talking to a girl and..Logan. Logan had gone with him. He smiled tiredly at the memory, because he and Logan always did cool stuff together. Logic was the perfect friend, and Morality was so glad that they were friends. Even though he knew Logan would never admit it.

He sighed and lie back down, staring up at the ceiling and trying to remember what else had happened at the party, but he couldn't recall much. He changed and shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, getting himself some breakfast and sitting down at the table. He usually sat in between Roman and Logan, with Anxiety seated across from him, and today was no different. Roman and Anxiety were bickering about something, and Morality watched. Roman was right in Anxiety's face, lecturing him about how 'Disney movies are /not/ stupid'. 

"Yes they are!" Anxiety interjected, arms crossed stubbornly.

"I walked in on you crying about Bambi's mom at three in the morning!" Roman shot back. Morality stifled a laugh, and Anxiety glared at him.

"Humanity is cruel, okay?!" Anxiety huffed.

Morality tuned them out and glanced over at Logan, who was looking over at him warily from the corner of his eye. Patton was nervous, but he knew that he had to do this. He reached over hesitantly, placing a hand atop Logan's under the table. Logan seemed surprised and looked over, eyes widening slightly and a light blush starting to form on his cheeks. Patton smiled softly.

"Thanks for driving me back." He murmured, not wanting the other two to overhear. Logan quickly collected himself and nodded shortly. 

"Of course. I'm your roommate, I had to." He said, a bit too quickly. Patton chewed on his lip and looked back down at his cereal, nodding. He heard a very faint movement beside him, and went to pull his hand away from Logan's, but the other male's actions surprised him. Logic hesitantly interlaced their fingers, and Morality looked over at him, shocked. Logan wasn't looking at him, though. He had joined in on the conversation between the other two traits, who were oblivious. Patton looked from Logan to their hands, and to him nothing was more pleasing than the sight of their intertwined fingers. His heart was beating fast and he took a sip of coffee to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

Yes, he knew that Logan was his friend. He was sure of it.


End file.
